Twin Of A Dog
by lemonade
Summary: Helene Black, Sirius's sister, encounters and old... friend when she returns to Hogwarts.


Helene Black stalked through the forbidden forest. She crept through the dark forest. She skipped across the Hogwarts grounds. She really didnt give a damn how she travelled. Huddling close to the fire she has cast, she shivered. Well here she was, visiting her godson Harry, the week before his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Bloody stupid thing to do really. She could have frozen to death in any one of the dangerous places she had been, except for one thing. Helene was a witch, and a powerful one at that. Unicorns, Hippogriffs, even Dragons tended to respect her. Whether it was because of the sparkle in her eye, or the softness of her touch, magical beasts trusted her. Of course, it could be that if they didn't obey her she'd blast them. Caring not for the long walk up to the castle she got out her broom.   
A firebolt, not bad. Money? Helene didn't care about money, although she had lots of it. Helene cared about one thing. Fun, (and her godson) and if there was one thing Helene hated it was the conventional ways of riding a broomstick. Hovering just above the ground, Helene got on her broom. Sitting sideways on it, with one hand out front to balance and one hand out back, Helene flew. The ground shrank away below her but she did not fly fast, preferring to trundle along slowly and to enjoy the view. Helene Black, Harry's godmother, thought about Sirius. How long had it been since she last saw him? Ten years? Eleven? She loved Sirius, she loved him dearly, but now he was imprisoned.  
Helene shuddered. That horrible horrible place guarded by monsters, the things of nightmares. She still woke up in cold sweats, having nightmares about her one visit there. Azkabaan. Sirius was in Azkabaan. Her only brother trapped by creatures who would suck the soul from a person on a whim. A silent tear slid down her pale cheek and dropped onto her sky-blue robe. Her twin brother, Sirius Black; In prison for a crime he did not commit, and a murder which did not exist. But she said not a word of this to anyone, under oath of secrecy. These were the things that must be, and though her very existance disrupted said things, she was not about to loose the secrets she kept inside her. Events must play out, conflicts will sort themselves. One change could bring the world crashing down around her ankles, She knew THAT. It was one of the few lessons her old friend Professor Trelawney did not teach about divination   
(or practice for that matter), that the future should be kept to one's self at all costs.   
Helene smiled, Professor Trelawney was an old aquaintance who had made her laugh on many occasions. (usually because of her poor divination skills) Helene wondered who else of her past she might see at Hogwarts, those that had sought refuge in the school and then stayed as teachers. She knew she would not see James, or her dear friend Lily again, nor Sirius. But what of the others? She did not want to see that double-crossing rat she had pitied in her days. No, there weren't many left from her schooling days. Helenes eyes dropped to the ground, now speeding past underneath her. She did not realize it while she was thinking but she had sped up the broom. The castle was nearing now, with the lake behind her, the lawns underneath her and Hogwarts ahead of her, Helene slowed. Pointing the broom downwards she lowered herself out of the sky, disembarking with a catlike leap and a light thump. Packing her broom back into her bag, Helene wandered close to the castle. Now her feet were tapping across stone cobbles as she wandered closer to the Gryffindor entrance.  
"Password?" Came a voice as she approached the painting. Helene nearly jumped, deciding she had been in the muggle world far far too long.  
"Password, Deary?" The fat lady in the painting repeated.  
"Awe hun, you know I dont have the password." Helene replied.  
"Lenie? Is that you?" The fat lady gasped. "Oh darling you simply have been gone too long. Sir Cadogan is pining."  
"And pining he shall stay." Helene scoffed. "It is me."  
"Hoo, well I can't let you in deary, if you don't have the password."  
"And I don't have the password."  
"And you're not a Gryffindor"  
"Aren,t I?"  
"Oh, Deary." The fat lady chuckled. "I remember the days when you used to use this entrance more than most Gryffindors... The first Gryffindor ever to be a Slytherin we used to say."  
"Yeah, Those were the days." Murmered Helene, looking wistfully at the Hogwarts around her. "Oh to be young again, careless and free creating havoc with the marauders."  
"Oh yes", Chortled the fat lady. "Why remember the time when..."  
"I drew a moustache on your painting when you were away?" Helene cut her off. "I can tell by the expression on your face."  
"Ho ho, Those were the days." Said the fat lady. "Oh, I think I could let you in. For old times sake."  
At that the painting swung away to reveal a hall, and at the end of that the Gryffindor common room.   
"Just one though deary!" The fat lady's voice faded away as she swung back to close the house with Helene inside.  
Inside sat Harry and a small boy playing wizards chess, a girl reading a suprisingly thick book and a pudgy boy with a toad.   
At the sound of her footsteps the boy with the toad looked up and gasped. Obviously they did not get many visitors in the Gryffindor rooms. The gasp caused the girl reading to ask without glancing from her book,  
"What is it THIS time Neville?"  
The boy who was Neville reached over and nudged Harry.  
"Harry", He said. "You should probably look up. Its that girl you have a muggle photo of."  
"Girl?" Helene asked. "Girl? Why, What a compliment young boy. I am Harry's godmother."  
At the sound of Helene's voice, Harry looked up and away from the chess game he was so deeply engrossed in.  
"Aunt Lene?" He asked, peering through his glasses.  
"None other." replied Helene.   
Harry jumped from his chair and caught Helene in a bear hug.  
"Hey watch it kiddo", Helene joked. "I may need those ribs later."  
Harry looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said,"It's just that, well... you rescued me from the Dursley's last year and I finally had a family and that was great and Hogwarts is great but... ", Harry paused for breath, "I missed you!"  
Helene smiled and picked Harry up. "How could I just leave you there with those... those muggles?" Helene said. "No way tyke, You're my own godson and not on my watch are you going to be mistreated."  
Harry struggled to be put down so Helene dropped him. As he got to his feet Harry swept an arm around the room.  
"Aunt Lene, these are my friends," He gestured to the girl with the book, who was a frizzy haired 11 year old with large teeth, "This is Hermione"  
"Hello Hermione." Helene said, bending over to shake her hand.  
"And this is Ron" Harry walked over to the small red-head he was playing chess with.  
"Nice to meet you, Ron Weasly." Helene said, recognising the freckles.  
"And these is... Neville" Harry waved in the general direction of the boy with the toad.  
"Hey Neville" Said Helene.  
"The rest are attending a feast in the great hall" Said Harry.  
"Why aren't you?" Asked Helene.  
"We... we... " Stuttered Harry. "Y'see, the thing is... We're hiding from out potions teacher."  
"He seems to think, for some strange reason," Piped up Hermione, "That we were responsible for the explosion we caused in his class yesterday."  
"So we're lying low until it's safe to leave the common room without getting a detention or points deducted from Gryffindor." Added Neville.  
"But what about the feast?" Helene asked, "Surely any punishment is better than missing the feast."  
"You don't know our potions teacher, miss." Replied Ron.  
"But Ron's brothers have agreed to bring us some food from the kitchens later." Said Harry. "They're good at that."  
"I don't know if this is appropriate, Harry." Said Helene. "Tomorrow morning, could you take me to meet this potions teacher of yours? I would like to have a word with him regarding the positive and negative effects of intimidating his pupils, one of the negative effects being having to answer to me."  
"Um... I don't know if that will help... but... Ok." Replied Harry.  
"Good." Helene replied. "And is there a spare bed anywhere? I'm quite stuffed from my journey."  
"Just up in the girls dormitiory, there is a spare bed." Said Hermione. "Do you need me to show you?"  
"No thanks girly," Helene replied. "I may have not been Gryffindor but I know it like the back of my hand."  
"Night all" Said Helene as she left the room.  
Helene's feet made little sound as she climbed the stairs to the girls rooms. New thoughts jostled for priority in her mind. She was worried that her godson may not be happy at Hogwarts and she was worried about that potions teacher. She was also extremely tired so she fell onto the spare bed as soom as she found it and fell fast asleep.  
  
In the morning, Helene woke up to girls hurrying to get ready for breakfast. They were squealing and shoving each other and it reminded Helene of her Hogwarts days so much she wanted to scream. Instead, the noise gave her a splitting headache and she decided that, after she was finished with rolling over and lying with her head under the pillow, she would visit the infirmary to see one of her other old friends, Madame Pomfrey, or Poppy as she was known by friends. While she was there, no doubt she would get a headache cure. At this thought, Helene moaned and rolled over and went back to sleep, with her head firmly held underneath the pillow.  
  
Waking up for the second time in the day, Helene stumbled out of bed and got a change of clothes from her bag. She decided on emerald robes for that day. Pulling on her robes Helene noticed a note on the table beside her bed. It said,   
"Meet us after classes outside the fat lady.   
We'll take you to meet the potions teacher.  
~Harry, Herione & Ron."  
Helene thought that was a good idea, but it meant she had a day to pass at Hogwarts. Then she remembered he brief waking time that morning, and her headache came crashing down on her. Wincing as she brushed her hair, Helene decided she simply MUST go visit Poppy, after a short chat with the fat lady of course. Clipping her hair back, sending a jet of water from her wand to here face to fully wake her up, and slipping her green satin shoes studded with flecks of blue topaz, Helene exited the Gryffindor building.  
"Hoo, Deary, come for a chat have we?" Asked the fat lady as she swung back to close the entrance.  
"Yes, actually I was planning on having a little talk." Answered Helene.  
"So then darling, what did you want to discuss?" Said the fat lady.  
"Well", Said Helene, staring at the ground and tracing the stone with the tip of her shoe, "You mentioned Sir Cadogan yesterday..."  
"Indeed I did Lenie." Replied the fat Lady. "What of him?"  
"You... you said he was still pining for me..." Replied Helene.  
"And oh-my-goodness he is." Said the fat lady, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "Why do you ask deary? You don't like him do you?"  
"No, thats not it. I just thought he would be over that silly little thing by now." Said Helene. "I mean, I did send him that portrait of the pretty scottish princess."  
"Hmmm... Yes, that's a tough one." Murmered the fat lady. "I do believe he sent her away crying and further convinced himself this was a test, that you were testing him, and that you were madly in love with him."  
"Oh..." Helene's face fell. "He hurts the princess's feelings? She was such a nice girl and I only sent her because he was getting so pathetic.."  
"Oh, Love is hard to break." Said the fat lady. "Especially the love of a mad knight."  
"Well... If you see him, can you tell him I'm back and I have positively no interest in him whatsoever and to apologise to the poor princess?" Helene asked.  
"Why, Most certainly dearest." The fat lady replied. "Now get yourself off the the infirmary, you look quite a treat."  
"Yes mam." Helene replied as she walked away.  
"And dont be cheeky with me Lenie, I practically raised you!" The fat lady called, her voice gradually fading away as Helene walked further.  
Helene looked around her. Hogwarts hadn't changed a bit. "Why," She said to herself, "I'll be Peeves is still here."  
Just as she finished her sentence, a figure floated into view around the corner. A figure that was steadily dropping eggs on the statues below, with much concentration.  
"Speak of the devil!" Helene called out to Peeves. "If it isn't my favourite poultergiest."  
Peeves swooped down low and dropped eggs on a harmless suit of armour out for it's morning stroll.  
"Hee hee Lenie!" He cried while bombarding a stone bust on a pedestal, "Come closer and join the fun, I have some eggs for you too."  
"Stop fooling around Peeves, and come down and say hi to your old friend." Helene said.  
At those words Peeves dropped the last of his eggs and swooped down to hover in front of Helene.  
"Peeves is your friend?" He queried.  
"Well you were until you dropped those eggs on me." Helene said, shaking off eggshell.  
"Whoopsie" Said Peeves as Helene did a quick cleaning spell.  
"No bother." Helene replied. "So how is... life?"  
"Oh, the usual, pelting students with stuff, disrespecting teachers... It's not the same without you." Said Peeves.  
"That's nice Peeves..." Said Helene. "I'm really touched."  
"We made a great team." Said Peeves. "You led the students to me, I pelted them with stuff."  
"Tell you what Peeves," Helene said. "Maybe soon I'll help you annoy people again, for old times sake."  
"Whhhhyyyyyyy noooooooottttttttt...." Shrieked Peeves as he rocketed off behind Helene and she continued on her walk to see Poppy.  
Helene, free of eggshell, climbed the stairs leading to the infirmary. At the top she was nearly knocked over by two young red-headed boys running away from Poppy. Poppy appeared at the door shaking her fish and shaking with laughter at the same time. Red faced, she brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and as she did so, she stopped and peered at the figure walking towards her. Taking her spectacles from her apron pocket, she cleaned them on a corner of her robes and put them on.  
"My eyes must be failing..." Said Poppy. "Because for a moment there I thought you were Helene Black."  
"Well then your eyes really are failing Poppy," Said Helene. "Because it is Helene."  
"Oh Lenie," Poppy jumped forward and gave Helene a choking hug. "The castle has not seen another like you in all these years."  
"Hmmm..." Helene said. "Do you have any headache cures?"  
"Oh certainly, certainly." Poppy said, as she pushed Helene into the infirmary. "My my, Helene Black. A Gryffindor in Slytherin, we always used to say. Knew you'd turn out allright."  
Poppy handed Helene a small purple pill and a glass of water.  
"Swallow this," She said. "You'll be better in no time."  
Helene swallowed the pill and drank the water, even though she had perfected the skill of swallowing pills without water. Immediately she felt better, much better. In fact, her headache was gone completely.  
Poppy and Helene entered a small room just off the infirmary and Poppy showed Helene to a small table with two seats and a tea set.  
"Have some tea and biscuits, dear," Poppy said. "While we talk about how things are going."  
Helene sat down at the table and Poppy poured them tea and sat down too.  
"So..." Poppy said. "How is little Harry?"  
"Pops dear, that's and obsolete question. He's at Hogwarts now and you really do need to learn to disguise your conversation starters better." said Helene.  
"Oops, So, anything new?" Asked Poppy.  
"Well... No actually. Sir Cadogan is still in love with me, Peeves still worships the ground I walk on and the fat lady still loves me like a daughter." Helene replied. "I've never known a place to change so little."  
"Hmmm... I think I can explain that one." Said Poppy. "Ghosts and paintings don't change..."  
"Well... theres that too..." Said Helene. "I'm just going to stay here for christmas... hang around a while... meet Harry's teachers..."  
"You're enjoying being a guardian aren't you?" Poppy asked, with a gleam in her eye.  
"Oh-my-god YES!" Said Helene.  
Poppy raised her eyebrow. "Not turning all motherly on us are we?"  
"Yeah right, Somehow, I doubt it. More... Big sister like." Helene scoffed at the idea of her being motherly.  
"In other words, you like the power." Poppy said.  
"Eh heh heh heh heh." Helene gave a shrill evil laugh. "Yeees, I likes zee power. Today Harry Potter, tomorrow zee world."  
"Ok, not that either." Poppy said. "What then?"  
Helene sipped her tea and made a face. "I really don't know. I just remembered, I don't like tea."  
"Humph, Fine then. Don't like my tea." Poppy pouted.  
"Hey, hey... I like the tea... I just don't like tea. If I did like tea I would most definitely like this tea best though. Even though I don't like tea, It's good tea." Helene rushed to get Poppy to stop fake-sulking.  
"Thanks." Poppy took a sip of her tea. "Its good tea."  
"Yeah.." Helene sighed.  
"Something's... different about you Helene, You seem, I dunno, Sadder?" Poppy leant down, her face level with Helene's, who was now hunched low, staring at her tea leaves.  
"Yeah, I guess." Said Helene.  
"Come on, Tell Madame Pomfrey whats the matter..." Said Poppy.  
"Well, Its just... I've been through alot, and seen alot of pain and...." Started Helene, raising her eyes to look at Poppy.  
"Yes, Go on." Encouraged Poppy.  
"Being back at Hogwarts, Its brought back so many memories. Like, I wish I could go back or something." Continued Helene. "And the thing is, you know? I've wasted over a decade running."  
"Running from what?" Asked Poppy.  
"Well, First there was running from Voldemort." Said Helene.  
"Please... Say you-know-who" Poppy shuddered.  
"Right, running from you-know-who. And then running from the Ministry of Magic." Helene lowered her eyes to her teacup again.   
"Whatever for?" Asked Poppy.  
"They thought I was a death-eater." Helene said through grated teeth, a tear coarsing down her cheek.  
"They... you...?" Poppy's mouth dropped at this news. "You of all people?"  
"Yeah," Helene's mouth grinned but her eyes didn't follow. "It checked out didn't it? I was in Slytherin at Hogwarts, I knew people that went on to become death eaters, I maintained contact with them then, I knew people that died... My own goddamn brother... was...is in Azkabaan." Helene broke down crying.  
"Ohhhh, Hun..." Poppy moved her chair, with a resounding squeal from the chair, so she could put her arm around Helene and comfort her. "But they must have known you were innocent, in the end?"  
"Yes, In the end." Helene put her cup down and turned to face Poppy. "But not before..."  
"Before what? Continue... please." Said Poppy.  
"Before a month spent with my brother." Helene wiped the tears from her eyes. "In that... that... hell hole."  
"So... what happend next?" Asked Poppy.  
"I was found innocent, they apologised fully an I was released to rebuild what was left of my life." Said Helene, half-smiling at the somewhat happy ending. "Darling Dumbledore allowed me to contact Harry, and I ended up 'rescuing' him from the Dursleys."  
"So there's a happy ending?" Asked Poppy.  
"I don't know yet..." Said Helene. "All I know is I've lost fifteen years of my life and I have to rebuild my life, brick by brick. Look at me Poppy. I am 36 years old and I'm not getting younger."  
"You're still as beautiful as you were a day out of Hogwarts, and don't you feel better for talking about it?" Asked Poppy.  
"Yes," Helene sniffed, and smiled genuinely, looking alot brighter. "I do feel alot better. Thank you Poppy."  
"Allways welcome Lenie." Said Poppy.  
"Oh," Said Helene. "Look at the time, I have to go and meet with Harry."  
"Have a nice day." Called Poppy, as Helene walked away.  
"You too," Called Helene as she looked back. "A marvelous day..."  
Helene hurried her pace, since the sundial outside the infirmary indicated that classes were nearly over. Hurry hurry hurry she thought to herself. She did know why she liked being Harry's guardian. She felt she had a purpose. To look after Harry and if she didn't hurry she would be late for that.  
Jogging now, Helene nearly slipped on some egg, the aftermath of Peeves's mischief. Laughing to herself she slowed down and walked, taking in the view. Harry will wait.  
  
"and your homework for today..." Professor Severus Snape addressed his class. "I want you to research one poison and write an essay about how it is made, and it's effects. Your essay has to be five rolls of parchment long and no less or I may have to test your poison on you."  
The class shuffled and wrote down thier homework on spare pieces of parchment. Snape turned to his desk and eyed the pile of marking that he would have to do that afternoon. As he walked to his seat and sat down he made one more statement to the class.  
"Class dismissed..."  
The whole class simultaneously arose from thier seats and gathered thier books.  
"Oh, and one more thing... Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione stay after. I want a word with you."  
Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione froze as the rest of the class exited the dungeon. He couldn't possibly have enough evidence... could he? Dropping thier books on thier desks, they filed to the front of the class room and stood before their teacher.  
"You... you wanted us, sir?" Stuttered Ron and Hermione took a step in front of Neville.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did..." Snape drawled. "I think you know what happened in our potions class two days before..."  
"No sir." Said Harry. "What happened sir?"  
"We had a minor explosion at the front of the classroom. Some of my finest students... Malfoy... Crabbe... Goyle... were injured." Said Snape, and Ron stifled a laugh.  
"Oh yes, I recall that incident... The purple warts and everything.. but... what has this to do with us, sir?" Asked Hermione.  
"Well it has come to my attention that you four are not quite popular with those students... Some may say you had a motive..." Said Snape.  
"A motive?" Said Harry.  
"Yes, A motive." Said Snape. "Thier dried shark scales had been switched for... toenail clippings?"  
"And you think the people who did this was us?" Ron looked aghast.  
"I have enough reason to think so..." Said Snape.  
"I assure you... We did not do this." Said Hermione.  
"You needn't lie Miss Granger, I have enough truth serum left over from last time to find out who did it." Said Snape, with a menace in his voice.  
"S...sorry... Ppp... Professor..." Stuttered Neville. "W.. we... we meant n...n...no harm..."  
"Well then it's allright isn't it..." Said Snape. "It doesn't matter that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had to spend the rest of their day with Madam Pomfrey, does it? Because you didn't mean any harm."  
"Sir..." Started Harry.  
"What?" Snapped Snape. "I have no need for that serum after all. You will see me here, tomorrow before classes. I have some work for you."  
"But.." Said Hermione.  
"And twenty points each from Gryffindor." Said Snape. "That is all... Now get out of my sight before I decide on a much harsher punishment."  
The four dejected student hurried from the class, picking up their books on the way out, and Snape leaned back in his chair. A little relief from his marking but now... to get to work.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned on Neville as soon as they were out of the class.   
"You know what your problem is?" Said Harry. "No guts and no brains."  
Ron agreed, "Look Neville, he couldn't have used that truth serum on us. It's against school policy, and without evidence he couldn't have done anything."  
"Thats 80 points from Gryffindor Neville..." Hermione sighed. "We aren't getting any more popular."  
"And detention tomorrow..." Harry hurried his pace.  
"No... no you don't understand." Neville hurried to explain. "Helene's coming to talk to him for us now... He won't do anything once she's through with him. We just had to get out of there as quick as possible so we could go and get her."  
Harry stopped. "Neville, I take it all back." He said. "You're a genius!"  
The halls raced past them as they hurried to the Gryffindor entrance.  
  
Tappity tap tap... Helenes shoes tapped as she skipped along the Hogwarts paths. Poppy had made her feel better. Helene had checked her godson's school timetable that morning before the has left. Well.. more like midday... Helene had a problem with sleeping in. Anyway, Harry was due to be out of potions by then so if she hurried she could be finished talking with that teacher and be playing wizards chess in the Gryffindor common room in no time. Before she could think another word, Helene froze. She has heard something behind her. Slowly she pivoted on her right foot, and turned to face her follower. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, after five seconds spent composing himself after his shock Sir Nick smiled.  
"I never understood how you could hear people float." Said Nick.  
"The air." Said Helene. "You can hear and feel the air move."  
"Really? How strange..." Said Nick.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Said Helene. "But I'm quite busy and I have to be somewhere right now."  
"Allright then Helene" Said Nick. "I'll see you soon."  
"Not before I see you..." Said Helene as Sir Nick floated through the wall.  
Helene stared at the wall for a moment before remembering... Harry! So many things had sidetracked her, Happiness, sir Nick, eggshell... She was sure to be so late! Helene ran past the Slytherin entrance, making a mental note to visit it's inhabitants sometime later. As she ran, the fat lady came into her sights. Such a pity... Harry hadn't told her the password and the fat lady had said only one free entry. Oh well then... There was nothing she could do but sit and wait until they arrived. Summoning a bench from down the hall,   
"Accio bench", Helene sat down and rested her weary feet. Random thoughts ran like a river through her mind. Why did she have this apprehensive feeling? What was she doing back at Hograrts really anyway? Why did she ever leave Hogwarts? How did she ever think herself up to the task of raising Harry? WHAT was going on in her life? She didn't know. She didn't have a single clue. She thought of the past as she rummaged through her backpack for some chocolate. Searching found her with a half full bottle of butterbeer and a chocolate frog. Butterbeer, now THAT brought back memories.  
  
...Helene had been only fourteen when she noticed Remus Lupin. Those dreamy eyes, that half smile, She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. They had gone to Hogsmeade together one time, shared a glass of butterbeer, walked arm in arm looking through the practical jokes at Zonko's... when they got back to Hogwarts they were going to top the evening off with a goodnight kiss but she had gotten confused, said she was late for something and run off into the night. For the rest of their Hogwarts years things were different between them... there was a wall, or a gap or something. She never did get that goodnight kiss....  
  
Helene was jolted from her daydream by four sets of footsteps and voices talking.  
"No, I still say you're a genius." Said the first voice.  
"It wasn't my idea originally." Said the second voice. "I just helped."  
"And what if it doesn't work?" Added a third voice.  
"It'll work." Said the first voice again. "It has to."  
The voices grew louder as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville rounded the corner.  
"Oh, Hi Aunt Lene!" Harry called, waving his free arm. "We're just going inside for a second, to drop off out books."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the door.  
"Password?" the fat lady queried.  
"Caput Draconus." said Hermione and the portrait swung open and they entered.  
All but Neville, and he sidled up to Helene.  
"Um... Miss Harry's Aunt?" He mumbled. "I'm... i'm a bit scared of the professor... D'you, d'you think it'd be allright if I stayed here while you, Ron, Hermione and Harry go to talk with him?"  
"Why certainly." Helene smiled warmly. "We're all afraid of something."  
"Thankyou" Neville said as the potrait swung open, and Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped out.  
"Bye." Helene called as he entered the Gryffindor house, but the portrait was allready shut.  
Well that sorted out the problem of knowing the password, thought Helene. She stood up and 'banished' the bench back to it's original position.  
"So... " Helene said. "Where do you have you're potions class?"  
"In one of the dungeons." Replied Ron. "We'll show you the way."  
With this he started off down the hall, stopped and gestured for them to follow him, and continued walking. Harry, Hermione and Helene followed.  
Helene was confused. What kind of potions teacher would teach a class in a dungeoun? There would be little air, no vents and the gasses were more likely to gather and cause trouble. On the other hand... Interruptions would be rare, and disasters would have little to no effect on the rest of the school...  
Helene's ponderings on the relative merits of teaching a potions class in a dungeon were interrupted but Harry's voice.  
"Do you know what that jerk did today?" Said Harry. "He scared Neville into confessing and gave us detention for tomorrow and 80 points from Gryffindor."  
"Ouch," Said Helene. "That's a little harsh."  
"Yeah," Said Ron. "And then he just told us to leave without any discussion on our punishment."  
"Psychological damage, that may cause." said Hermione.  
"And did he say five rolls on one poison, or one scroll on five poisons?" Said Ron.  
"The first one, Ron." Said Hermione, without pity.  
"Well we can't all be geniuses like you!" Said Ron.  
"You two, stop arguing", Harry said,  
Helene laughed at thier fight.  
"If you can't stick together you have a much smaller chance of succeeding..." Helene trailed off, thinking of something else.  
They walked down the halls, passing many statues and many paintings and many coats of armour. As they were nearing the dungeons Helene spotted something in a picture and stopped dead.  
"Quick, hide me." She hissed to the children.  
The children looked around frantically before looking for something to disguise Helene.   
"What do we hide you with?" Asked Ron.  
"Idunno," Said Helene. "Just, please, I can't be seen here."  
"Here," Said Hermione. "Use my cloak."  
She quickly slipped it off and threw it over Helene like a shawl. Helene floundered in the cloak for a moment before adjusting it so she could see and walk.  
"Why can't you be seen?" Asked Harry.  
"Sir... sir Cadogan." Said Helene, panting from the sudden fright as they continued walking.  
"Huh? Sir Cadogan?" Hermione exclained. "Who's that?"  
"The mad knight." Helene said. "He... he tends to talk alot. If he'd seen me we would have been here for weeks. He... he took a kind of liking to me while I was at Hogwarts you see."  
"A painting fell in love with you?" Said Ron. "Weird."  
"Ya don't think?" Said Helene. "Anyway, I HAVE turned his marriage proposals down hundreds of times but he's in denial."  
"Poor thing." Said Hermione.   
"Oh, don't feel sorry for him. There's plenty of painted princesses in the castle." Said Helene. "Trust me, I KNOW."  
Walking down another flight of steps found the group in the dungeons, a dark and overall gloomy corridor lined with thick oak doors and lots of stringy cobwebs. Harry directed Helene to a door on the left side.   
"There." he said. "That's the classroom. We'll stay outside so we can stay alive. You can talk all you like, he'll be in there doing his marking."  
"Thanks alot Harry." Said Helene sarcastically as she approached the door.  
She put a hand to the door, fingering the shiny blass plates and the thick wood, and it opened with a loud creak. Must be a spell. Drawing Hermione's cloak up around her, as it was very cold, she stepped inside. The room seemed very dark and empty but as Helene's eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed a figure cast in shadows hunched over a desk at the far side of the room, scribbling away with a quill. She needed more to aid her vision so she cast a quick light spell, "Lumos", and as Helene shut the door behind her the figure looked up.  
"Um... I'm sorry to disturb you." Helene said. "But I was wondering if I could have a quick word about my godson, Harry Potter."  
"A guardian? What has that little vagabond been saying now?" Replied the figure testily.  
"That litte vagabond, and his friends have been so terrified of you and your punishments they've forgone feasts to hide from you!" Said Helene, raising her voice and walking towards the desk.  
The figure stood up from the desk and into the light and started, "It is not the place of a guardian to question my authority and..." But he was stopped by the extremely shocked look on what he could see of the guardian's face.  
"Oh... But... Oh my..." Helene gasped for words. "How? What the...? You're..."  
"Is there a problem?" Asked Snape.  
"Um... no... Rus?" Helene grasped traces of words that she could not complete, shocked as she was.  
Immediately Snape's face also harboured that same shocked look.  
"Who?" He whispered.  
Helene managed to regain some of her composure, and stepping back she slipped off Hermione's cloak, revealing the slim, somewhat more aged but still unmistakinably Helene's body underneath as it fell to the floor.  
"I hadn't expected to see you here..." Said Helene.  
Snape stumbled back. "Lenie? No, it can't be... The last I heard of you, you were running from the death eaters."  
"Whom you were running... with." Helene tested these words with a confident air to herself now.  
"So you escaped..." Snape said. "I always knew you were powerful... but..."  
"I didn't escape them Rus." Said Helene. "I hope you appreciate what I went through."  
"Your divination skills never ceased to amaze me..." Said Snape.  
"Oh my god Severus, I thought you were dead." said Helene tears coming to her eyes.  
"I.. came back, like you advised me to..." Mumbled Snape, stepping forward to comfort her.  
"I'm... sorry." She sniffed. "It's just, *sob*, all these years without hope...."  
"It's okay now Magica," Snape smiled at his pet name for her. "It's okay."  
Helene rushed forward and hugged Snape, running her fingers through his shoulder length black hair and burying her face in his robes. Snape was startled, but warmed by the familiar feeling he had forgotten for so long when he had left, apparently leaving his ability to love with her. Helene moved her arms and linking her hands behind his back, she lifted her face to meet his.  
"I... I missed you Severus, I love you." Said Helene, gazing into his eyes.  
"I love you too Lenie," Said Severus. "More than you could ever imagine."  
Severus looked into her eyes and they kissed. The moment lasted for about 30 seconds, before Helene became aware of someone elses presence it the dungeon.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Severus said, confused as to why Helene had tensed.  
In reply, Helene put a finger to Severus's lips, to quieten him. Slowly, Helene turned around to find three people standing at the door at the other end of the classroom. Hermione, Harry and Ron's mouths were gaping open, thier eyes were wide open as they struggled to comprehend what they had just seen. They were stunned beyond all reason.  
Helene snatched Severus's wrist and marched over to the kids, dragging an embarassed potions teacher behind her.  
The children regained thier senses and Harry glared at Severus.  
Scowling, he said, "Aunt Lene, Professor... You seem to have hit it off."  
Helene glanced back at Severus then looked back to Harry. "You could say that, Yes." Said Helene, through gritted teeth. "You said you would stay outside."  
Harry replied slowly, "We were worried.... when you didn't come back out for so long"  
"Potter... Weasley... Granger...." Said Severus, finally finding a voice. "Please return to your dormitories. I will let you off this one time, but you will remember that it is for your safety that you do not leave your house after dark."  
"But... but..." Ron spluttered.  
"Leave before I change my mind." Said Severus firmly.  
The boys, startled by this stern comment which contrasted greatly to what they had just saw, ran off quickly. Hermione however stayed a moment longer, glaring at the two of them.  
"Detention tomorrow?" She asked.  
Severus frowned at this, "Should there be a change? I think not. Now GO!."  
Helene shrugged to herself as Hermione ran to catch up to her friends. She turned to look at Severus.   
"What?" Severus said.  
Helene put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  
"That's EXACTLY what I came to talk to you about." She said, eyeing the professor.  
"Don't tell me you still care about that?" Said Severus.  
"He's my godson." Helene said. "Whether you're his potions teacher or not."  
"Hey," Said Severus. "I let him off for being out after dark...."  
"The fumes in this dungeon are going to your head, Rus!" Helene said, exasperated. "You need a window or something."  
"Why?" Severus interrupted her ranting.   
"Ok, now I'm SURE you're high on potion fumes." Helene said. "Severus, It's barely four O' clock! It's daylight outside!"  
"It can't be.... I've been marking for hours!?!" Severus was confused.  
Helene gave a contemptuous laugh and she said slowly, forming every word carefully and rolling her eyes to the bricked ceiling, "Those students will think thier professor is MAD."  
Helene strolled around the classroom, stopping to inspect the many layers of dust on a desk with a slender finger.   
Peering at the now much cleaner stripe on the desk, she said, "And they're probably right."  
"Oh, and so you think you can come flouncing in here after all these years with your short robes and your long kisses and tell me how to run my class?" Severus said.  
Helene put a hand to her chest, "Severus, I am deeply hurt." She said. "I don't think, I KNOW."  
"True, true." Severus said, walking to his desk. "But not at the moment please. I have marking to do."  
"Leave your marking for the moment Rus." Said Helene, strolling back to his desk and sitting on it, sprawling over the papers, "Surely you would prefer to... catch up?"  
Severus leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Helene, Would you like to go for a walk on the grounds? I could show you around... alot has changed."  
Helene sat up. "Okay." She said. "See, I'm already affecting your judgement."  
"Come on, I'll show you my house." Severus said as he picked up Hermione's cloak and wrapped it around Helene's bare shoulders.   
"Your house?" Said Helene. "I don't understand..."  
Severus spread his arms out and down to indicate himself, "You're looking at the Head of Slytherin."  
"No... You didn't...?" Helene replied. "But I though that was just a teenage joke."  
"It was... but when Albus asked me," Severus said. "I couldn't exactly refuse, Could I?"  
"Oh my god." Helene said, as they walked to the door. "The scoundrel of Hogwarts who vowed to be a Head of house..."  
"Accidently made it a reality." Finished Severus.  
"Ok, This I gotta see." Said Helene. "Let me guess... Lotsa favouring, little punishment?"  
"You know me so well." Replied Severus as he opened the dungeon door.  
Severus held out his hand to Helene and and they stepped out into the corridor.   
Helene shivered.  
"Brrrrr... I don't know how you can stand spending most of your time in a freezing dungeon." She said.  
"Two words." Severus replied. "Heating spells."  
"Well I haven't got any and I'm FREEZING." Said Helene.  
Severus put an arm around Helene. "I'll keep you warm..."  
"Walls have ears..." Helene muttered quietly. "Especially at Hogwarts."  
"I know. I know." Answered Severus.  
Helene snuggled close to Severus. "I missed you." She said.  
"I missed you too." Severus replied.  
Helene stopped walking and turned to face Severus.  
"What?" Asked Severus when he noticed she had stopped and backtracked to stand beside her.  
Helene pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again.  
When they were finished she looked into his eyes.  
"Sorry", She smiled, "I couldn't resist."  
"I don't mind." Said Severus.  
"Why am I not suprised?" Asked Helene.  
"Ummm...." Puzzled Severus. "Possibly because I haven't see the love of my life, you, for twenty years and now that she's back I don't want to lose any more time."  
"That's pretty accurate." Helene started, but was cut off when Severus kissed her again.  
"Mmmm... Yeah I definitely missed YOU..." Helene said and they continued walking.  
Severus opened the door out of the dungeons for Helene and they walked up the steps. Taking a secret door outside, Helene got out her firebolt.   
"Sorry", She said. "I hate walking and the entrace to Slytherin's all the way over the other side of the school."  
"There's room for two on that." Severus said.  
"No way." Helene protested. "I'll go slow, I promise."  
"Sorry, no deal." Severus said. "Move over."  
"You actually think there's room for two on this?" Helene asked. "The last time we shared a broomstick we were eighteen!"  
"Fine..." Sais Severus. "I'll just... hmmm... poison your godson during his detention then? It can be a little accident then, hmmm?"  
"Oh no" Replied Helene. "You are so not using my godson as a bargaining chip."  
"Then move over." Severus said with a smile.  
"Oh allright." Helene said, with an exaggerated sigh. "I never could say no to you."  
"Must be that love potion." Said Severus.  
"What love potion?" Yelped Helene, startled.  
Severus laughed to himself. "Just kidding Lene."  
"I should hope so Sev." Said Helene, then with a very teacher-like voice, "Love potions are banned at Hogwarts young man!"  
Helene giggled and got on her broom.  
"Of course you can hitch a ride on my broom." She continued. "IF you can catch me."  
At this she flew straight up, much to her partners dismay.  
"Helene," He said. "At this rate we'll never get to the slytherin dorms."  
Helene flew down again. "Oh yeah." She gestured for Severus to get on the broom behind her. "Hurry up, you're making us late."  
"Me?" Said Severus. "  
"Yes, You." Said Helene, as Severus got on the broom.  
"Huh, That'll be the day, Miss Late-for-the quidditch finals."  
"That was only once Sev," Helene replied as they flew over the school. "And you may recall it was because YOU kept interrupting me when I was trying to get ready and THEN, when it was time to go you held me up yet AGAIN by grabbing hold of me and not letting me go!"  
"I can't deny that, Lene." Severus said. "But don't you agree, BI'm/B much more important than quidditch."  
"Yeah right Sev, delude yourself."  
They flew down and landed near a large statue.  
"Severus rocks." Said Severus, and the statue moved aside to reveal a passage way. "I chose the password this year."  
"You don't say?" Replied Helene, stepping into the passage. "You sure it wasn't one of your prize pupils."  
"Well they did suggest it..." Began Severus. "But only I had the authority to make it official."  
"You're so funny Sev," Said Helene, snuggling close. "Never mind BI/B think you rock."  
"Yeah, I forgot what it was like to feel like this, Lenie." Said Severus.  
"Me too." Replied Lene. "I haven't felt really happy since you were forced to run with the death eaters."  
"I wouldn't have gone... If it weren't for you, I would have resisted and I would be dead."  
"Don't say that." Helene replied. "You might ruin your reputation."  
Helene and Severus entered a room with a few bored looking students sprawled around on couches. Upon Severus' entry, they brightened and straightened up.  
"Is it time for our extra lesson, professor?" One asked.  
"We are having a different kind of lesson today." Severus replied. "I would like you to meet Miss Black."  
Severus eyed Helene and raised his eyebrows in appraisal. Helene smiled back.  
"Miss Black will be teaching you today and she knows more about potions than me, let alone the other subjects." Severus continued. "I'll let her decide what you learn today."  
Helene paused, thinking what to say. Deciding on a little show, she materialized a lounge and sat down, Severus joined her with his arm around her back, although this was not visible to the students.  
"Well guys", Helene started. "How about a history lesson?"  
The students groaned, especially the blonde haired boy that had made his way to the front of the group, previously eager for the lesson.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. History's boring. I know." Helene said. "I was a Slytherin once too you know."  
The students quietened. She didn't B seem /B like a Slytherin.  
"The story starts around the fall of Voldemort." Helene said and the class winced, although considerably less than if she had been in the Gryffindor common room. "Some of you may have heard about the virtues of the Ministry of Magic at this time, some even may have heard about the virtues of the death-eaters. The story I am going to tell is about the dark side of the Ministry of Magic, not that I'm condoning what the death-eaters did either. No, the Ministry of Magic were just as bad in thier own way. Frantic in thier terror and thier feeling of righteousness, the Ministry of Magic ran checks and kept tabs on everyone. One girl had had contact with a few death-eaters, had not been so well behaved when she was at school and had certainly not been in a 'reputable' house. They traced a few of her owls and found she was sending letters to some death-eaters. They then ran checks on that death eater, a guy he was, the same age as her. Apart from the fact that background checks showed that they had been close in high school, and that there was no evidence that she knew he was a death-eater, they grew suspicious of her. She had a brother they had already caught, so that didn't work for much in her defence, and she had been friends with alot of people who went on to become death eaters."  
Helene stopped to let that sink in. "So what do you think guys? Input time. Can anyone tell me why the Ministry of Magic might have something against her?"  
A ratty haired Slytherin girl held up her hand, "I don't think she had done anything, Miss."  
"Yeah, Those Ministry of Magic wizards are jerks." Another put in.  
A third voice answered, "But really, we already know she was innocent. They had to defend themselves even if they did go a bit too far."  
"Aren't there rules about the violation of privacy?"  
"Why do we have to be told this, we hate them anyway."  
"Because the story gives you reasons to hate them, and reasons are safer than blind hate." Helene answered. "The girl ran from the Ministry of Magic for six years, they didn't even consider the fact that she had been running from the death-eater for nine years before that. Eventually they caught her hiding out in Wales. When the Ministry of Magic got thier hands on this girl, they didn't listen to her pleas of innocence. Simply because she had run from them, they found her guilty. They tested every known truth charm, potion, hex, curse and spell on her, they even invented some new ones. All the truth spells and stuff came up negative of course but this didn't deter them. They threw her in Azkabaan and did more check. They found no proof but it took a month for them to pardon and release her. That's why dark magic is wrong, not because of the nasty spells or the mean people it turns out, but because of what the fear of it does to innocent people."  
"Well that was a very unorthodox story." Severus said, squeezing Helene's arm. "Can anyone guess who that girl was?"  
A large, thick looking boy put his hand up. "It was you, wasn't it Professor?"  
"You idiot! It was Miss Black." The other students scolded him but Helene laughed.  
"Well if you want to hear some stories about your professor..." Helene began. "I've got a stockpile of embarrasing tales."  
Severus stopped her. "But I don't think we have time for that B Miss Black /B", He said. "I did promise to introduce my student to you, after all."  
"Ohhhhhhh." The students whined.  
"Next time guys." Helene winked. "I'll tell you a little anecdote about a truth serum."  
The children resumed doing whatever it was they were doing and Severus led Helene over to the blonde boy.  
"Helene, I would like you to meet my prize pupil, Draco Malfoy."  
Helene bent down to shake hands with Draco.  
"Sorry about Crabbe." Draco said. "That was the large thick boy."  
"No problem Draco." Helene said. "I didn't really want them to answer correctly either. Just wanted them to know what the Ministry of Magic can do if you put a foot wrong. Pass that warning to them."  
"So you're the Professor's girlfriend then?" Asked Malfoy.  
"No, I wouldnt say that." Answered Helene and at the same time, Severus said, "Yes."  
They looked at each other.  
"Just old friends." Said Helene.  
"Definitely girlfriend." Said Severus.  
"Geez, Make up your mind." Said Draco. "Bleugh."  
"Shall we go then Lene?" Asked Severus.  
"Yeah I'd say so." Said Helene as they left the room. As soon as they were out of hearing range in the passage way Lene continued, "Sev! Do ya have to brag so much? And you didn't say I would be giving an improv lesson. I had no time to prepare. Gosh, I had to churn out some crap about the Ministry of Magic to entertain them. At least I still know how Slytherins think."  
"So that story wasn't true?" Severus asked.  
"Of course it was." Helene said. "But the amount I had to tone it down, it was just about fiction like that."  
"I guess we've both seen horrible things."  
"I know Sev... I forget what you've been through too. Forgive?"  
"Yes. Forgive me?"  
"Yeah."  
They exited the Slytherin section and just wandered around for a fews hours chatting (and kissing) before Severus brought up another topic.  
"Would you like to stay in my rooms for tonight."  
Helene's soaring heart was felled by a sobering thought, "Uh... actually I think I'd better spend another night in the Gryffindor dorms... to sort things out with Harry you know."  
"Oh, Of course." Severus replied, rather crestfallen. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Only if you forget about those point deductions from Gryffindor and let them off thier detention." Helene said, a sly smile appearing on her face.  
"Oh all right." Said Severus. "You win."  
Helene and Severus had a final kiss and parted.  
  
************************************  
  
Helene arrived to find noone waiting outside the door for her and she wasn't suprised. The kids were probably still outraged. Luckily she had heard the password before.  
"Caput Draconus." She said.  
"But don't you want to talk a bit first?" The fat lady asked.  
"Not at the moment, too much on my mind. You didn't tell me about Severus."  
"Well deary, If you wanted to know about the Professor I..." The fat lady was cut off by Helene.  
"Just open."  
"Fine." Said the fat lady as she swung open. "I won't talk to you either."  
Helene was too apprehensive to answer so she just entered. She didn't want to risk waking the girls to she decided just to pick a nice couch in the common room. Helene let out a small gasp when she entered the common room and four chairs swung around to face her.  
"Hello Aunt Lene." Said Harry. "We thought you'd be back."  
"Oh Harry.."  
"Don't 'Oh Harry' me. That was kind of a betrayal back there Lene. Just couldn't control yourself?"  
"Don't 'Don't 'Oh Harry' me' me. You don't know the full story so I can't expect you to understand, can I?"  
"Full story?" I'd like to hear that."  
"I don't think you would."  
"So who is the Professor to you?"  
"The Professor, to me, is a very long story which I will promptly summarize."  
Helene sat down in a chair.  
"Tell us the story please Helene." Said Hermione. "But first, tell us of our punishment for tomorrow."  
"Your punishment?" Asked Helene. "What punishment. If there's one thing I've always been able to do it's bend poor Sev to my will"  
The students blanched at the sound of thier much hated teacher being referred to as poor Sev but Helene continued. "No points deducted, no morning detention."  
"I think I'm already beginning to see your side of the argument Aunt Lene." Said Harry. "But lets hear the whole thing."  
"Well", started Lene. "I was in Slytherin when I was at Hogwarts. The paintings may have told you that. My best friends were all in Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Peter." Helene paused to quell the anger that rose in her from the mention of the last name. "But there were two, in my own house, who were closer to me than even the Gryffindors sometimes. That was Tiffany and Severus, who the story focuses on. Severus was the class clown, but I found out in my third year that he was, somewhat tragically, in love with me... and I loved him back. We've been through alot together but when the dark times came upon us we were separated. Until today I hadn't seen Severus for about 20 years. It was a bit of an awkward reunion when you guys popped in."  
"Oh..." Harry looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I still hate Professor Snape though. You can't change our ideas of him."  
"I don't hope to kiddo." Said Helene. "But if you're ok with it, I have to go now. See ya round."  
Helene left the Gryffindor section and decided that she would spend the night with Severus. She snapped her finders and apparated into his room. (I know, You can't apparate of dissapparate inside the Hogwarts grounds. Helene's special, K?)  
"Severus... suprise." Helene whispered to Severus as she slipped into bed with him. 


End file.
